Roadside Romeo
by Rudhu
Summary: Kagura is in trouble with the FBI. But what could they possibly want from a flamboyant fashion journalist? Sesshoumaru/Kagura.
1. Mystery Man

_A/N:- Here I am with a story, my second Sess/Kagu story if you please. I first came up with this title a year ago and ever since then I've been trying to find a story that fit this title. So here it is at last and I hope it turns out to be good because this is one pairing whose story I don't want to mess up. So please read the story and tell me how you like it because it's going to be something different (at least I hope so) than the usual stories. I won't bore you much with my ramblings, off you go._

* * *

**Roadside Romeo**

_**Disclaimer:- **If I owned Inu Yasha I would have never let Kagura die but would have had her happily married to Sesshoumaru._

**_Mystery Man_**

"Hurray, girls! We are finally finished with covering the Fashion Week project." Kagura called out over the loud music to her joyous friends Kagome and Yura. The trio was celebrating the success of the Fashion Week at their usual hangout/club Bungalow 69. It was a place for high-end parties and with jobs such as theirs it was a place where they were meant to be.

"So who'd like to get totally drunk tonight as we don't have to work tomorrow?" Yura inquired.

"Like you need to ask that." Was the answer of the every-ready to get drunk Kagura. Other than being known for her articles Kagura Kaze was also had an image as a flamboyant partier and vivacious playboy.

"Well, guys you know I really can't drink tonight. I promised Mama-" Kagome started but was interrupted by Yura, "Puh-lease don't start on that again. We're not asking you to get completely drunk. Just have a drink or two and we promise we'll not start with your case."

Both Kagura and Yura made their puppy-dog faces to which Kagome had to ultimately give in to. Kagome after all didn't want to be the one to spoil the girls evening out together as they had had the time off after a very long time what with covering the whole Fashion Week and everything. Plus Kagome just wasn't the kind of girl who'd like to see her friends get upset.

"Well the drinks are on me, so what you guys gonna have?" Kagura asked her friends.

"I'll have the usual, a Martini, very dry with extra olives." Was Yura's response. "One Mojito for me, please." Kagome replied.

"Be right back." Kagura made her way towards the bar away from the corner booth the girls were sitting at. Bungalow 69 was a very "posh" club where you had to be either an A-list celebrity or have high contacts to get into. Since Kagura and the girls worked at the infamous fashion magazine Panache they had entry into this place whenever they might want to which wasn't rare as their job made it possible for them to enter this coveted place almost every other night to cover this story or that to get an insight into the life of the famous people who hung out there.

"Hey Jakotsu," Kagura called out to the handsome gay bartender to place her order, "get me a very dry Martini with extra olives, a Mojito and the usual Cosmopolitan."

"Gotcha, honey. Gimme a sec." Jakotsu replied hurrying to make the drinks.

Kagura gave her surroundings a once over checking to see if there was any possibility of a new story popping up from one of the corners or the dance floor which was crowded with the usual sweaty bodies dancing to fast rhythms'. Disappointed that there was none, she turned to face the bar when she noticed the long, silvery mane of the man sitting next to her. She gave him a once over, as was her routine and noticed that he was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and dark sunglasses.

"Weird." Kagura said to Jakotsu who had just returned with her drinks. "What kind of a person wears sunglasses at night that also in a dark club?"

"I don't know about you girl, but I'm finding him very mysterious and ravishing." Jakotsu said licking his red painted lips.

"What? Lost interest in Bankotsu already?" Kagura humored him.

"Well, keep teasing a guy like that and you'll die an old maid someday." Jakotsu teased her as she made her way back to her booth winking at him.

As she reached the booth Kagura noticed that her girlfriends were giggling as if at an inside joke. She was dying to find out what all that was about but refrained to not seem too nosy.

"Did you see that guy?" Yura asked discretely pointing to the one with the long silver hair.

"Yeah, what about him?" Kagura asked, curiosity bubbling inside her.

"Well, I think he's creepy because he's been staring at you since a long time." Kagome whispered, "He's even doing it now…Shhh…Don't look."

"I disagree though, I find him hot. Look at his hair. What I wouldn't give to have a lock of his silky, long hair!" Yura fantasized giving her short bobbed hair a flick with her hand.

"Let him look. We're young, sexy girls and it's a privilege for him that he's getting to see such pieces of marvel." Kagura laughed making the others giggle. "What say, a toast, to us being the most sought after fashion journalists _and_ for not being a loser like that guy sitting alone at the bar? Let us be the object of everyone's envy." Kagura finished say and the girls touched their glasses with a _clink_.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kagura was woken up by the beeping of her alarm clock.

"Geez, why don't you just shut the hell up?" Kagura said massaging her head. "I think I am having a hangover. Shouldn't have drunk so much last night to begin with." Just because she had the day off didn't mean she would sit around idle in her house. She had a few errands to run and had promised Kagome that she'd go shopping with her for her little brother's wedding which was still five months away.

'_Don't know why she has to shop for a dress five months in advance. If my dear brother was getting married, I'd go dressed in pajamas.'_ Kagura thought. Even though she and her twin brother Byakuya fought like little kids, bickering all the time didn't mean that they didn't care about each other or love each other. After all they were each other's only family.

"Well time to rise and shine and forget about the stupid hangover and get out and about." Kagura told herself trying to sound enthusiastic about the impending day.

Quickly Kagura showered, dried herself and dressed up in black skinny jeans and a red tank top. She then made herself a hangover clearing breakfast of oatmeal and black coffee, grabbed her purse, car keys and glares and left her apartment.

She walked down the four flights of stairs as was her ritual and headed over towards her car.

"Oh crap! I forgot the documents that I needed to post." She turned around and climbed the stairs. Opening the lock on her door with the help of her keys she went straight towards her desk which was by the window. Suddenly she happened to notice a black sedan which was parked on the street opposite to her apartment building and a man with long, silver hair looking straight towards where her window was. She quickly got out of view in case she gave away her position.

She silently, without making much movement peered out of the window and was hundred percent sure that the man was staring at her window. She could swear that she had seen him somewhere but couldn't place him. After reflecting for a while she remembered where she had seen him.

'_Bloody hell! He's the guy from the club last night. What's he doing here?' _She wondered cursing under her breath. _'Kagome was right. He's a bit creepy. But how the hell did he find out where I live? Has he been following me?' _A few minutes passed as Kagura tried to come up with an explanation as to why he was here. _'May be he is just visiting a sick aunt or someone who lives around here. I shouldn't go suspecting people.' _She finally concluded and once again got out of the house, down the stairs and headed for her car giving the black sedan a sideways glance.

Kagura owned a simple Volks Wagon Beetle in a cherry red color. Her car was her pride and joy and it gave her immense pleasure to drive it. She started the car and revved up the engine. Luckily there wasn't too much traffic on the road on her way to the post office and she got there within ten minutes. She parked the car and got out of it carrying the heavy documents she had to mail. She turned to close the door when she noticed a similar black sedan parked on the opposite side of the road. The windows were tinted black so she couldn't see who was sitting in it but she was sure that it was the same man from before. That's what her instinct told her and she always trusted her instincts.

Without glancing back, she continued to walk to the door of the post office. She opened it and went inside, dropping the enveloped documents on the counter where an employee was working.

"Would you like to have this posted ma'am?" The bright-eyed boy of about seventeen asked Kagura.

"Why else do you think I'm here?" She didn't mean to but she removed her rage on the poor kid.

"S-s-sorry. I'll post it right away ma'am." With these words he hastened towards the door leading to their office. "All done, Miss." He said returning to the counter.

"Thanks." Kagura said before retrieving her steps towards her car. She got in quickly, started the car and got on the road. She decided to check if her theory about this man following her was right. She kept driving straight ahead, checking her rearview mirror to glance back.

"Bingo" She said aloud, _'So this jerk has been following me. Let's see how long he can keep doing that.' _Kagura went into her mad-Max driving skills cutting lanes, speeding in low speed areas but still the black sedan kept up with her car without breaking a sweat.

"Damn him." She swore, fury boiling inside her blood. _'What the hell should I do to cut him off from my tail? Wherever I go, whatever maneuver I pull, he still keeps on my tail. I'll have to do something quick as this guy is really pissing me off now.' _

Suddenly she had an idea. She turned left and parked her car in front of some candy shop. She saw that the black sedan too was parked a few yards behind her car. She got out of her car, put on her best 'tough girl' act and stomped off in the direction of the black sedan, her heels making 'clinking' sounds on the pavement. Reaching the car, she tapped, more like banged, on the driver's side window twice.

A door opened and a man wearing a black suit and dark aviators with long, silver hair got out. He removed his sunglasses to reveal a pair of golden-amber orbs. The man had a dead pan look on his face as if annoyed by the sudden intrusion this lady had caused him.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

Kagura was too stunned to reply or even put two syllables together and form a coherent word. But she got her act together and demanded in an angry voice, "Who the hell are you and why the heck are you following me?"

"I am Officer Sesshoumaru Taiyou, FBI."

To be continued...

* * *

_A/N:- So how did you guys like it till here? Please let me know for sure. And who is this Sesshoumaru Taiyou and what does he want from Kagura? Why are the FBI involved with a fashion journalist? We'll find out soon enough in the next chapter. I'll let you know the title when I think of one, see ya!_


	2. Interrogation

_A/N:- Hi there everyone. Sorry for not updating in a long time but I haven't been staying at home and even if I was my net has been behaving oddly. It's a shocking thing that my net decided to work today so I am using the opportunity to update. Anyways, enough of that. Thanks for my reviewers **mad4life**, **saphira404 **and **Bibliophile Nincompoop**. Without you I wouldn't have been able to continue with this story. You guys rock! Well, read and enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Roadside Romeo**

_**Disclaimer:- **If I owned Inu Yasha I would have never let Kagura die instead have had her happily married to Sesshoumaru._

**_Interrogation_**

_A door opened and a man wearing a black suit and dark aviators with long, silver hair got out. He removed his sunglasses to reveal a pair of golden-amber orbs. The man had a dead pan look on his face as if annoyed by the sudden intrusion this lady had caused him._

"_What do you want?" He asked coldly._

_Kagura was too stunned to reply or even put two syllables together and form a coherent word. But she got her act together and demanded in an angry voice, "Who the hell are you and why the heck are you following me?"_

"_I am Officer Sesshoumaru Taiyou, FBI." _He said flashing his glittering badge in front of Kagura's shock-widened crimson eyes.

"Alright, alright. As far as I remember I haven't committed any crime that I am aware of." Kagura said scared of what this was all about. _'What does the FBI want from me? What could all this be about? Is this about what I think it is about?'_ It was all she could do to not keep from going into hysteria.

"I haven't said that you have committed any crime." Sesshoumaru answered just as the passenger's side door of the sedan opened up and a man with a long black ponytail wearing the same kind of suit this Sesshoumaru was wearing stepped out.

"What's taking you so long?" the guy asked of his colleague while shrugging heavily as he noticed that the lady standing in front of him was the one who they had been following. "So I guess the gig is up. She caught us. No pun intended." He said grinning. Kagura noticed that his plain green eyes lit up just as a little kids would.

"You have better things to worry about than this Kouga. I suggest you get back in the car and let me handle the situation here." Sesshoumaru said not even taking his glance off of Kagura to take a look at his partner.

"Now, now. There's no need for us to get so rude. After all I am your partner now since your last one quit because of your _behavior._" Kouga said sighing. He was well aware of his partner's canny ability to be rude and offhanded to just about anyone. Neither did he give a rats shit worth of thought to his subordinates nor care about what his superiors thought. He was a "one man show" as they liked to call him back in the department.

"Can anyone please explain to me what is going on here? You two are really annoying and there is somewhere I need to be. So just get on with things. If you want to arrest me, do it now or else I am running away." Kagura said in one breath, all her earlier worries about her past gone, well almost gone. All she wanted to do was run into the comforting arms of any nearby mall and get away from whatever these two men had in store for her.

"Well, you are not going anywhere until and unless this Sesshoumaru is done with you. Get in the car. Now." Sesshoumaru said opening the door of the back seat. He was about to shove in Kagura when she stamped on his left-foot in all her high-heeled might.

"I will most certainly not get in a car with you. You could be two kidnappers for all I know. You can get those badges on E-bay these days. Don't you even think for one second that I am fooled by your acts. No ways, Mister. I know all about you and your kind. Pretending to be the police and picking up nice little girls like me and doing God knows what with them. I read the newspapers you know. You are NOT taking me anywhere, you jerks." Kagura took a deep breath to try to calm down her nerves. She had never been this outraged before. No guy had ever made Kagura feel like she did right now, stupidly fuming.

"You have spoken enough, witch. Now you will do as this Sesshoumaru tells you to. You will get into the car right this second or else I will have to force you in." Sesshoumaru said wincing in pain, shuffling his weight on his uninjured foot.

"And how exactly do you plan on-" Kagura was yelling when she was interrupted by the officer named Kouga.

"Ma'am, would you please be kind enough and do us a favor and just get in the car? Really, we mean no harm to you." Kouga tried to reason with Kagura flashing her one of his heart-warming smiles.

"Alright. But first tell me what all this is about." Kagura said trying to fake nonchalance.

"We can't disclose the information out in the public." Sesshoumaru replied but Kouga raised his hand as if he wanted to explain the situation.

"Well, the thing is that it is a situation of very delicate nature and it would do us all good if we were to go somewhere more private. Like the 72nd Precinct which is just two blocks from here." Kouga tried to again reason with Kagura. For what Sesshoumaru lacked in, his partner Kouga made up for it with his politeness and tranquil nature.

"Fine, just because you say so but it better not take more than an hour. I have places to be." She walked up to car and got in quickly. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind her and everyone settled into their seats.

* * *

"So what is all this about? Mind telling me now?" Kagura asked of her two captivators. She was seated across the long, wooden table from the two of them. The one who had introduced himself as Officer Sesshoumaru Taiyou was pacing while his partner, the one named Kouga, was sitting sipping the tasteless police-station coffee.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. I'm Officer Kouga Kusanagi." He said, resting his mug on the worn table.

"To hell with the introductions. I want to know why I am holed up in this place. And you better spill your guts out now before I call my attorney." Kagura said slamming her fist on the table which made it rattle. She was staring so hard at the two of them it was a wonder that her eyes didn't pop out of the sockets.

"For a fact, we know that you do not have an attorney." Sesshoumaru started, interrupting Kagura by raising his hand up, "But we are not interested in that. What we'd like to know, is about your boyfriend Mr. Naraku Onigumo."

"He is no boyfriend of mine. But why are you so interested in him anyways?" Kagura asked, her mouth gaping open in amazement. She had never thought that this was about Naraku.

"Well, as you must know, he is wanted on the charges of money laundering, trading drugs, match-fixing, running whore houses-"

"You've got to be kidding me. We are so not talking about the same Naraku Onigumo here then. Naraku doesn't do all that. Being a socialite doesn't mean that you be blamed for all those misdeeds. Well, we just aren't talking about the same person, so I am gonna leave if you please, gentlemen." Kagura said getting up but she was pushed back into her chair by none other than Sesshoumaru.

"We are not finished talking here. Other than those charges, he has recently been observed _socializing _with some major wanted terrorists. And we need to know what his plans are if he is planning on getting involved into some terrorist activities." Sesshoumaru said, pinching his nose.

"Well, I have no idea how you are going to get that information from me as I am as clueless as you are about this whole business." Kagura heavily sighed and started massaging her temples as if to ward off the headache the recent information splurge had caused her.

"Now, you aren't as clueless as we are. You can be of great help to us and to the country." Kouga answered a sly grin on his face. "You can give us some inside information that we don't have. How about we start from how you two met and work things up from there?" For some strange reason Kagura was finding Officer Kouga to be a very calming presence compared to the cold golden-eyed Officer.

"Hmmm…" Kagura tried to figure out where to start her story from. "I was doing an article for the magazine called the 100 Most Influential Socialites of the Year in which Naraku was mentioned you know because of his large inheritance that he had so much liked to boast about when we met for an interview. That was the first time that we met in actual. And that was the beginning of as you say a whirlwind romance. After the first meeting he kept on urging me to go on a date with him for a while before I finally gave in. So we went on a few dates and he was the most charming, gentle-manly guy that I had dated in a while so I let it go on for a while. He never once forced me to behave in any particular way and never hinted that he could be into any of the things that you mentioned earlier. In fact, he was the total opposite, throwing charity fundraisers, donating to various trust funds across the country, always wanting to help others out. But the thing about him is that you believe what _he _wants you to believe. So it could have been that I was blinded for so long." Kagura mused.

"That's quite an interesting story, Miss Kaze. You are not the only one who was blinded by the better side of Naraku Onigumo. There have been others. He managed to even elude some of the force's best members. That is why we want your help." There was a mysterious tone to the way Kouga said it.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You are still on good terms with him, we assume." Sesshoumaru intervened just as Kouga was about to say something.

"I guess I am. Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we have a proposition for you."

To be continued..

* * *

_A/N:- So what do you guys think of it? Like it or hate it? What about the cliffhangers? Please do tell me what you think of it so far by reviewing. I love to get reviews and I am proud to say that :D Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take this long to get posted if my net behaves in an orderly fashion so lets just keep our fingers crossed. Till then..._


	3. Bizarre Proposition

_A/N:- Hi, my dear readers! How are you? Are you enjoying your weekend? I hope you are. Well, here I am again with another chapter. This is an early update as promised. Thanks to **Bibliophile Nincompoop**, **-ashimaru-**, **mad4life **and **SparkDazzleDuez **for sticking with me and giving me the strenght to write despite all my evil cliffhangers. Double thanks to **mad4life **and **annatenshi **for the faves. Anyways, I won't keep you from reading this sort of interesting chapter, so off you go, my dear children, off you go to read Aunt Rudhu's homemade chapter._

* * *

**Roadside Romeo**

**_Disclaimer:- _**_If I had had my way with Inu Yasha, I would of married Sesshoumaru and Kagura in the first scene and have had them do dirty things to each other._

**Bizarre Proposition**

"_You are still on good terms with him, we assume." Sesshoumaru intervened just as Kouga was about to say something._

"_I guess I am. Of course. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, we have a proposition for you." _He had a sly grin on his face as he said this.

"Now, you have the complete right to decline this proposition if it doesn't please you but at least hear it out first." Kouga got up from his chair and started pacing just as his partner sat down on the recently vacated chair.

"I'd like to hear it out, but what do I get in return?" Kagura enquired her mind racing towards all the possibilities of what the offer could be about.

"We're making you an offer of a lifetime." Sesshoumaru was gazing solidly at Kagura which made her feel transparent and quite breakable. "We'll erase out all the evidence of your past mistake, as you would like to call it."

Kagura was staring straight ahead, she was shocked beyond words. Her mouth was hanging open mid-sentence. "Wh-what?" She was trying to put her thoughts and words together but she was evidently failing. After a long pause she managed to close her wide-open jaw and coughed up a "how do you know?"

"We're the FBI, my dear lady. We know everything." Kouga scoffed at her.

"Alright. I will hear your proposition _and _if it is in my best interests, I will gladly offer my services." Kagura said trying to keep a poker face. Even though she almost didn't show it, something totally appalling was happening in her. On the one hand she was anticipating what she was going to have to do for these men and on the other she was shit-scared about her "past mistake" being found out. If they went public with that information, her career would be over and her ladder towards becoming the most successful young editor of a magazine would be broke into a tiny, million pieces.

"A very diplomatic answer. I like it." Kouga stopped pacing and stared intently at Kagura.

"It is a very simple thing you have to do for us." Sesshoumaru said with an impassive face. In all truthfulness, he was tired of Kagura's melodramatic behavior. He just wanted to go home and have a very stiff whiskey. "You have to be a spy for us."

"A what? Spy? Are you kidding me? You fucking out of your mind? I'll blow the whole thing up and give away everything and get all of us killed if Naraku is as dangerous as you say he is." Kagura heaved in one breath.

"You don't need to worry about blowing up your cover, Miss Kaze. We're going to train you so well that Naraku will be like putty in your hands. And we're going to give you double protection so that in case anything goes wrong, we can assure your safety." Kouga leaned against the table, his hands neatly folded on his chest. "It's only going to be for a short while, trust us."

"Fine, I'll do it if it means that everything and I mean _everything _about my past ordeal will be erased and I'll never hear a word about it from any one of your people. Just tell me what I have to do." Kagura was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling in great surges. Sesshoumaru, who was seated across the table from Kagura, let his glance roam towards her whole demeanor, his gaze stopping at and taking in the curves of her body at every point where her clothes hug her to the cadence of her breath, her posture, her poise. In truth, he found her ravishing even though she was annoying and he wanted to take her there and then.

'_Snap out of it, Sesshoumaru. You can't think of these thoughts. You should keep in mind what happened the last time you got close to someone.' _Sesshoumaru thought, shaking his head to shake off those thoughts.

"Anything the matter, Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked of his partner, worry lining his face.

"It's nothing you should bother with." Sesshoumaru dismissed his partner's worry and fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall. "What you have to do for us, Kagura, is very easy. _You _are going to patch things up with Mr. Onigumo and enter his life back as his girlfriend all the while you will espionage for us, give us information about his whereabouts, who he meets up with, where he goes, what he does in his spare time and so on. We'll give you a list later on. We two agents will be in the background all the while, to ensure that you do your work and to keep you safe. We'll train you to use arms and some basic martial arts techniques for your own protection. Now, though this Sesshoumaru says that your task is easy, it's not as easy as it seems. You are to not let anyone, and I mean _anyone_, know that you are working for us. No matter how much you trust the person. Remember, there is no one you can trust enough among your friends and relatives."

"What are you talking about?" Kagura was half angered and half shocked by his last words. She trusted her friends and family more than she trusted these two men at least. But if they said that, it might mean that may be they had a bit more information on her close ones. May be they knew something that she didn't. She was dying to find out. But she couldn't just be outright with it and ask them head on. She would just take their advice and keep it in mind for some other time.

"You don't need to know that now. We'll inform you about it when the time is right." Sesshoumaru sort of liked being cryptic.

"Along with keeping an eye on Naraku, we also want you to go over his files and find details about his meetings with some people we have under the wanted list as terrorists. If Naraku is planning an attack, we need to find out about it and prevent any misdeed from happening." Kouga added to the list of things Kagura had to do.

"So is that all that I have to do? Sounds easy enough. You know it even seems interesting in the whole 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith sort of way. I could even take a liking to doing this. May be my next choice in career should be as an investigative journalist." Even though the whole idea of being a spy for the Government was in a strange way perverse, she sort of enjoyed it. _'So now I am a fashion journalist as well as a spy. Interesting. I wonder what Kagome and Yura might have to say about that. They might just go ballistic with laughter and won't believe a word if I told them. Oh shit! Right, I am not supposed to tell them.' Kagura almost virtually slapped herself for having that thought._

"That's not all. We need you to do something else as well."

To be continued...

* * *

_A/N:- Muhahaha, another cliffy. I so love tormenting you guys. And you will have to be in this tormented state as there will be no update next week as I am going out on vacation and wll be back on the 24th. But don't worry, I plan on making things move a little faster from next chapter onwards. I think I am getting bored of writing at this pace and I am sure you could do with a little bit more excitement. So till then, peace out._


	4. Code Name Sherlock

_A/N:- Hiiiii everyone! I am back in action. So sorry for the delayed update but now I am back and will be writing as much as possible if I get the time since my results are out and a big deal of my time is being spent running to unis to take admission and stuff. But don't worry, I'll try to update as much as possible. And I am so sorry if this chapter isn't upto your standards because I am writing this at the dead hours of the night and am quite groggy plus am writing on a deadline. Further apologies as this chapter is going to be a bit short and there isn't much revealed in this about Kagura's past. But don't worry, I have a surprize for you at the end of this chapter. So read on._

_ Thanks a lot to my reviewers whom I can't mention right now as a hag is hanging behind me waiting for her turn on the computer. Also, I appreciate everyone who has faved this story! I just love you guys!_

P.S.:- This story is based in New York City for reasons unknown to me.

* * *

**Roadside Romeo**

******_Disclaimer:- _**_If I owned Inu Yasha, Sesshoumar and Kagura would of been married with 9 bambinos in tow._

**Code Name Sherlock**

"_Along with keeping an eye on Naraku, we also want you to go over his files and find details about his meetings with some people we have under the wanted list as terrorists. If Naraku is planning an attack, we need to find out about it and prevent any misdeed from happening." Kouga added to the list of things Kagura had to do._

"_So is that all that I have to do? Sounds easy enough. You know it even seems interesting in the whole 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith sort of way. I could even take a liking to doing this. May be my next choice in career should be as an investigative journalist." Even though the whole idea of being a spy for the Government was in a strange way perverse, she sort of enjoyed it. _'So now I am a fashion journalist as well as a spy. Interesting. I wonder what Kagome and Yura might have to say about that. They might just go ballistic with laughter and won't believe a word if I told them. Oh shit! Right, I am not supposed to tell them.'

"_That's not all. We need you to do something else as well." _Sesshoumaru stared intently at Kagura waiting for her reaction. The way both of the agents were pouring a list of to-do things on her did not seem to be going that well with her. You could almost see a vein of anger beating on her forehead. It was sort of comic.

"What now?" Kagura sighed, trying to keep her nerves down. "Am I not already doing enough for you guys? What more could you possibly want from a defenseless female like me?" Kagura was getting bored of all their cryptic messages and just for God's sake wanted to go home and lay down on the couch eating a large tub of Ben and Jerry's Belgium Dark Chocolate ice-cream. She wanted to shut out the sad happenings of this über sad day and forget that she had ever met these two interventionist men. Well, not both of them but yes she would of definitely liked to forget the bossy Sesshoumaru Taiyou. _'Though he is really mouth-wateringly delicious. May be I would have asked him out if he weren't such an anal-retentive person' _Kagura thought unable to keep lemony thoughts from entering her mind.

"This is something really important thing that we want you to do for us, Miss Kaze." Kouga started but he could clearly see that Kagura was tired from what she had heard earlier on and was starting to entertain the idea of banging her head on the table-top.

"Would you please pay attention, Kaze?" Sesshoumaru roared evidently annoyed. He wanted this to get over as much as Kagura so that he could go home to that stiff whiskey. "What we want you to do for us is quite risky but the dignity and safety of the country lies on it and in your hands if you can get for us what we want."

"Fine, just tell me what it is you need me to get and I promise you I will try my best to get it for you." Kagura said slamming her palm on the table which made it quiver.

"A week ago, Naraku stole something very important from the Government archives, precisely from the US Military. It's a disc which holds vital information on a drug that was in experimental stages yet but was almost perfected and ready for manufacture. The disc contains the formulae to formulate the drug. If it is processed, it could be very lethal not for the person who administers it in himself but for others around him. You could call it a weapon of mass destruction."

"What does the drug do exactly?" Kagura interrupted Sesshoumaru before he could get to the most interesting part.

"We are not privy to share that kind of information with you. But be ensured that it is for your own safety." Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing, "We believe that Naraku is going to sell the formulae to a terrorist group related to the Taliban and we need it before he does that. If he does it, not only us but all the countries that are against these terrorists or may be the whole world will be doomed. There will be serious implications. A large number of innocent people will die."

"But how in the name of holy God did Naraku come to possess this disc if it was kept securely with the US Military?" Kagura was awestruck by the gravity of the words spoken by Sesshoumaru. She was too shocked to move. It was as if the security and wellbeing of the world depended on her.

"We cannot confirm anything as of yet but we believe that there are people on the inside who have teamed up with Naraku on this evil-doing. We have a few names but we haven't been able to substantiate anything till now. But we are very closely following up on all the leads that we have." Kouga fished into his briefcase and procured a very heavy looking folder. "Well, since you have so gladly agreed to help us this is something that we need you to study." He said pointing to the heavy file on the table.

"What is it?" Kagura sneaked her hands towards to heavy document to take a closer look at it. It was a green card-board file placed neatly inside a transparent folder. There were at least a hundred full sized papers kept inside it. Some of them had pictures with notes scribbled on the side. It was hard to make out some of the writing but there were a few newspaper articles as well. They seemed to be very old and crinkly. "Is that Naraku?" Kagura inquired.

"Yes, it is. It is a dossier on Naraku and some of his "friends"" Sesshoumaru pointed towards the dossier, "You will need to very carefully study it, it will help you to get a closer insight into the working of Naraku's mind. Plus there are a few people mentioned there that you might need to keep an eye out for because they are of a very suspicious nature. You cannot under any circumstance compromise your position as a spy of ours. If any such condition does arrive it will be our duty to safely take you out of danger." He finished his speech with a smug expression on his face. Sesshoumaru was a real adrenaline junkie in a way that he liked to be placed in dangerous situations where sometimes brains were just not enough and strength had to be used. His athletic body was a proof of his stealthy and acrobatic abilities. He was also trained in a number of martial arts and marksmanship and he was well known in the department for his handy ability of turning any damn thing into a weapon.

"Alright, so now that I am through with your briefing, when do I get started?" Kagura asked, she was feeling something that she couldn't describe with words. It was a cross between anxiety and excitation, fear and stimulation.

"Tomorrow. Your training will start tomorrow at 0800 hours sharp. We'll pick you up at your apartment." Kouga said with a dazzling smile on his face. He was glad that things were turning in their favor.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since the first time Kagura had met Agents Sesshoumaru and Kouga and in that time she had mixed feelings for them. Kouga was he charming, charismatic guy who did everything to try to please Kagura but Sesshoumaru was always guarded mostly mocking her in their training sessions to the point that she had decided to quit and almost told him to suck it up his a-hole.

That day, after the revelation, when she had returned home Kagura cancelled her shopping date with Kagome and had just fallen – clothes and all- on her bed and thought of what she had been pulled into. The information explosion had made her feel almost sick but she had to bear it up if she wanted her secret to remain that way. Only a very few people in the world knew about her past and she wanted to keep it that way.

But as the days passed and Kagura got to know her two agents in a sort of affable way, she was kind of glad that she had been pulled into it. Today as Sesshoumaru and Kagura were practicing marksmanship in the indoor soundproof shooting range Kagura had an inclination to ask her teacher about himself. As far as Kagura knew, Sesshoumaru mostly kept to himself and chose to keep silent most of the time. She and Kouga had labeled him as the 'Silent Guardian' behind his back. She was itching to find out more about him but there was only so much that she could squeeze out from Kouga. All she knew that he had once been married but that had somehow ended and now he had this sad look in his strong and powerful gaze. A gaze that could melt any warm-blooded girl's innards. So many times she had to restrain herself from running her hands through his silky, soft platinum blonde hair. But now it was surely getting a bit out of hand.

"So, why is it that you do not talk as much as your partner Kouga?" Kagura turned to face her tutor, "I guess what they say is true, right? About the whole good-cop/bad-cop routine? You two have it all under control here with your routine. But it's more like warm-cop/cold-cop routine here."

"Mind your own business, lady before this Sesshoumaru by mistake shoots you instead of the target." Sesshoumaru said offhandedly.

"No wonder your wife left you. Because of your mean and cold-blooded nature. Who would ever want to be with someone who is not in the least bit social?" Sesshoumaru looked as if he had been punched in the solar plexus and Kagura quickly regretted the words that had come spilling out of her mouth.

"For your kind information, I didn't leave my wife. She died." Sesshoumaru's voice was filled with anger, hatred and pain all at the same time. It seemed as if he would have torn Kagura to pieces at that moment if the door to the firing range hadn't burst open. Kagura was glad for the intrusion that came in the form of Agent Kouga.

"Well, Kagura. I hope you have a passport." Kouga was grinning as he said that.

"I do, but why is that?" Kagura asked.

"We're all being shipped to India for the beginning of your new assignment."

To be continued...

* * *

_A/N:- Okay, I know I am playing it a bit close to the chest with moving them to India for a while but I guess this is a country with a lot of terrorist attacks on it in the past few years, so yeah blame me for shifhting them here. Anyways, the next chapters are going to be a bit of fun and I can't say more. _

_So you guys remember when I said I had a surprize for you? Well, I have brainchild-ed a new story. It is going to be a set of Sess/Kagu one-shots based on songs and I would of posted it right now had it not been for the hag behind me but I guess it will have to wait till morning. So be on the look-out for it. And if you guys are even more lucky, I'll be posting another Sess/Kagu story in the next week if things go as planned. Till then, au revoir._


End file.
